It wasn't over
by Liz322
Summary: Arnold returns to Hillwood after going to live with his parents in the jungles of San Lorenzo. He returns after seven years during the middle of his senior year, and finally sees her. He was excited to pick up where they left off, that is until he saw her in the arms of another.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any trademark or brand mentioned in my fan fic.

A/N: I decided to edit the chapters. It is pretty much along the same lines, but this time Arnold transfers in the week before Spring Break. Oh, and I started my summer course, so sorry if the updates are slow. I have the other chapter almost done, but I am editing all my chapters. I will post it when I'm done!

* * *

_Hey, Arnold! Hey, Arnold! Hey, Arnold!_ Arnold immediately reached up, and unplugged the alarm clock he had built from a potato long ago. Arnold knew that if he did not get up right now, Stella would come up and start yelling. Arnold was starting his first day as a senior at Hillwood High. It was the week before Spring Break, and Hillwood High was usually against letting seniors transfer this late in the school year, but the principal was a fan of his parents' research, so he let it slide. Arnold got out of bed and stretched, taking a look around his room. It looked exactly the same as he had left it. Grandpa thought it would be nice to add a couple more restrooms to the boarding house, and his room was one of the lucky ones to get a bathroom. Granted, it was not the biggest or fanciest bathroom, but it was better than waiting in line for the ones down the hall.

Arnold picked out some clothing and made his way into the shower. Arnold had only been back for a week, but he had already mastered getting in and out of the shower in 15 minutes in the mornings. Phil did not take into consideration that with more showers added, the quicker the hot water finished.

As Arnold dried his hair, he looked into the mirror, wondering if anyone would recognize him. Arnold decided against letting anyone know he was returning because he wanted to surprise everyone. Arnold stood at 5'11, had a toned physique with a golden tan due to his many years in the jungles of San Lorenzo, and his facial features hardened a bit. Arnold's little blue hat sat atop of his unruly blonde hair, although his hair was shorter.

Arnold pulled on some light-wash denim jeans, a white muscle shirt, and a red plaid long sleeve shirt over that. He slipped on his converse and picked up his backpack off the computer chair, and made his way down stairs.

"Hey, honey! Want some breakfast before you leave?" Stella said as Arnold walked into the kitchen. Arnold was surprised as to how well she adjusted to life in the city. They have only been back in Hillwood for about a week, but she took over Pookie's role in the boarding house almost immediately.

"Can I just have some coffee and some toast?" Arnold responded, joining the rest of the boarders at the table. Stella brought him his coffee and some toast on the side, and Arnold ate quietly, observing the boarders. All the original boarders were still there, with the exception of Mr. Smith and there were some new additions. Suzie and Oskar just recently had a baby girl, Anya, and much to Arnold's surprise, Oskar really cleaned up his act. He was no longer a bum, but a doting father who did all the housework and worked part-time at Mr. Greene's butcher shop. Suzie had worked her way up at the department store and became the manager. Ernie was still in construction and was engaged to a beautiful woman. Mr. Hyunh had opened up his own Mexican restaurant, and was focusing on building his relationship with his daughter.

"So son, are you excited for school?" Miles ruffled Arnold's hair.

"Yeah, dad, I actually am. I'm excited to see all my old friends, especially Helga. I'm excited to pick up where we left off." Arnold smiled and looked down to his coffee. Miles grinned; He knew how Arnold felt about Helga. Arnold had told him everything, like how before she and the rest of PS 118 left San Lorenzo, he kissed her, told her that I loved her, and had promised to wait for each, no matter what.

Helga and Arnold exchanged letters and pictures weekly for about 3 years, but then the letters started coming less frequent then she stopped responding to him about a year and a half ago, and Arnold had no idea why.

Arnold finished his breakfast and glanced over at the clock. It was 7:20, and it was time to go. Arnold stood up, and swung the backpack over his shoulder.

"Sweetie, here is your school schedule! Oh, good luck on your first day of school, baby!" Stella shoved a paper into Arnold's hands and hugged him tightly.

"Okay, mom. I'm leaving. I'll see you all after school."

Arnold arrived in front of Hillwood High at around 7:35, ten minutes until the first bell went off. Arnold pulled out his schedule, English IV at B.2.210 with Ms. DeGraw.

Arnold walked through the halls, hoping to see a familiar face. Everyone was in their own world, and when Arnold tried to ask help finding his class, no one acknowledging him. _Great, _Arnold thought, _I'll probably be late to my first class. I don't even know the campus. _Arnold saw a petite girl with jet black hair at a locker, and went up to her, hoping she'd direct him to his class.

"Sorry to bother you, but can you help me find B2.210?"

"Certainly, in fact I am heading in that direction," the girl talked into her locker. "I can accompany you, if you do not mind. I just-Oh my! A-Arnold?" She said when she finally looked up.

Arnold stood looking at her, confused. He nodded, unsure who this girl was.

"Oh my goodness! Arnold, it is me, Phoebe! How are you?!" she flung herself around his neck.

"Phoebe? Wow, it's great to see you. You look great!" Arnold picked her up and hugged her. Phoebe really blossomed into a gorgeous young lady. She was never ugly, but the years were good to her. She was a petite 5'1 with jet black shoulder length hair and choppy bangs. She was wearing some light-washed skinny jeans and a white v-neck with a powder blue cardigan.

"Ahem, I don't know who you are, but you best let go of my girl." Arnold heard a male voice say, and he put Phoebe down. "Much better, now walk on by before I beat ya ass."

Arnold spun around to see who was talking, and saw a black muscular male who stood at 6'1 wearing khaki cargo short, a red Chicago Bulls jersey, and red high tops.

"Gerald," Arnold exclaimed as he hugged him, "Gerald, it's me, Arnold!"

Gerald's eyes went wide, "Arnold? Arnold, my man! I missed you, buddy! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I didn't tell anyone I was coming. I wanted to surprise everyone! I just got in last week." They heard the first bell ring.

"Let me see your schedule!" Gerald pulled the paper from his hands. "We have first period together, lunch and fifth period together. Oh, first period doubles as homeroom, so do not be late. They take attendance there. Oh, and almost all of the people from Mr. Simmons class are in that class. Now, c'mon, let's walk together."

Arnold smiled at Gerald and Phoebe, and they made their way to class. As they stepped into the classroom, they were greeted with many familiar faces, except for Helga. Gerald was right; homeroom basically consisted of everyone from PS 118. Gerald and Arnold decided to sit together towards the back of the class, and Phoebe, being the good student she was, sat up front. A tall, thin brunette woman walked into class, and Arnold assumed she was Ms. DeGraw. She started taking attendance, and as soon as she was done, he walked towards her desk, and introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Arnold. My, my, my, transferring in the week before Spring Break? Isn't that a little late?"

Arnold blushed and shrugged, "Well, I just came from South America. I was originally from Hillwood."

"I see." Ms. DeGraw stood up and raised her voice, "Class, this is Arnold Shortman. He just transferred in today. Now, just make him feel welcome." And with that she motioned him back to his seat.

Arnold walked back to his seat, and a curvy blonde girl walked in. "Ahhh, you're late, Miss Pataki…AGAIN." Ms. DeGraw smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any trademark or brands mentioned in my chapters, even Hey Arnold!

Ch. 2

Helga was stunning. Arnold's jaw dropped when he saw her. She had really changed from the last picture she had sent. The last picture he had seen of her was when she had just turned 13. She still had her uni-brow and was tall and lanky. She was still wearing her pink jumper with a white tee, except she wore jeans underneath as it was too short now. Her pink bow was replaced by a beanie, and her pigtails were placed lower on her head. That was 4 years ago though, and now she was drop-dead gorgeous. Her facial features softened, and she no longer had the infamous uni-brown she inherited from Big Bob. She no longer had her hair in two pigtails or wore a pink ribbon; she had waist-length straight blonde hair and side swept bangs. Her clothing style became was feminine. She was wearing a coral maxi skirt belted at her waist, a white tank top, and a jean jacket. Standing at 5'5, she was a total babe. She had a voluptuous figure, growing curves in all the right places. It was almost impossible to ignore her cleavage showing at the top of her tank top as she made her way to her seat, and Arnold felt a little guilty for staring. She took the empty seat behind Phoebe. Arnold could not wait until class was over so he could talk to her. He kept glancing at the clock in front of the class, counting the minutes until he would be reunited with the girl of his dreams. Arnold couldn't believe that after all this time, they would finally be together.

After the bell rang, Helga gave Phoebe a hug, gathered her things and left. Arnold did not say a thing to Gerald and instead bolted after Helga. As he made his way through the crowded halls after her, he saw a guy suddenly smack her behind and give her a goofy grin. The guy was a little taller than Arnold, and was a slightly more built than Gerald. He had an olive complexion, and he had short, spiky, brown hair. Arnold stayed behind, waiting for Helga to bust out Ol' Betsy and the five avengers. Instead, Helga giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. The guy leaned forward and kissed Helga.

Arnold stood there, shocked. He felt as if someone punched him in the stomach. He could not believe what he had just seen. Since when did Helga have a boyfriend? Arnold needed to talk to Gerald, but decided to meet up with him at lunch. He needed some time to process what exactly happened.

"Arnold, my man, how are you liking school?" Gerald grinned as Arnold approached him at his locker.

"Fine…Hey, do you know who Helga is going out with?" Arnold asked, averting his eyes.

"Oh, that's my man, Gavin. He transferred in sophomore year. We're actually pretty good friends; we're on the football and basketball team together." Gerald closed his locker.

All Arnold could manage to say was, "Oh."

Gerald raised an eyebrow at him, "Why?"

"No particular reason. I just didn't recognize him…So, ready for lunch?" Arnold quickly changed the subject.

Gerald nodded and motioned Arnold to follow him, "C'mon, Phoebe's saving us a seat."

As they walked into the cafeteria, Arnold instantly lost his appetite. There was so many aromas clashing together and none of food looked appetizing. As he waited for Gerald to buy his lunch, Arnold saw Phoebe wave to them from a table at the corner of the cafeteria, and sitting next to her were Helga and Gavin. Arnold was almost reluctant to follow Gerald, but didn't know where else to go.

"What up, playa! I know for a fact that you don't have this lunch period." Gerald said as he took a seat next to Phoebe, and Arnold took the seat next to him. Gavin and Helga didn't even notice that someone else had took a seat at the table, they were too busy making googly eyes at each other.  
"What is up, bro! I'm staying here with Helga today; my princess wasn't feeling too good this morning. Besides I can afford to miss a day of physical education." Gavin gently planted a kiss on Helga's forehead and put his arm around her.

"I bet coach will be pissed," Gerald smirked, "Anyways, Gavin, this is Arnold. We pretty much grew up together." Arnold looked at Helga, and her face went white.

"Arnold, huh? I've heard about you…Nice to meet you." Gavin glared at Arnold and extended a hand towards Arnold, and he shook his hand and simply responded with "Likewise."

"Oh, now where are my manners? Arnold, this is Helga, my fiancée," Gavin said with a smug look on his face. Helga's cheeks turned crimson, and she looked around the cafeteria desperately, trying to avoid Arnold's gaze.

Arnold calmly replied, "Oh, congrats. Helga and I know each other since pre-school…Gerald, I think I'm gonna go see the nurse. I'm not feeling too well." Arnold stood up and rushed out of cafeteria, not waiting for a response from anyone.

Arnold walked outside to the courtyard, saw that no one was outside, and walked towards the far end of the courtyard, away from any doors and windows. He leaned against the wall, and slowly slid down. His eyes started to burn as he tried to stop the tears from falling. He was heartbroken. He thought about all the dreams he had for him and Helga, like how they'd go away to school together, get married soon after they got their degrees, and start a family together. All the thoughts became too much for him, and he finally let the tears run silently down his face, burying his head into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any trademark or brand mentioned in my fan fiction, not even Hey Arnold

* * *

The rest of Arnold's classes were a blur. He wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything; thoughts of Helga filled his brain. As soon as the final bell rang, he ran straight home. His heart hurt, and he just needed to talk to the person who was always there for him, Grandpa.

""Hey there, Shortman!" Grandpa said as Arnold walked into the boarding house. "Ohhh, Arnold, what's wrong?" he placed a hand on his back.

"Do you think we can talk in my room, Grandpa?" Arnold quietly asked.

Grandpa smiled weakly and nodded. They walked in silence to the room, and took a seat the bed.

"So, let me guess, girl trouble?"

"How did you know, grandpa?"

"Well, I've been in your position. Heck, every man has at least once in his life. So, who's the girl, Arnold?"

"Helga. Helga Pataki."

Phil scrunched his eyebrows together, "That little weird girl with one eyebrow? Is she still picking on you? Oh, Arnold, I've already told you. She does that because she likes-"

"I wish it was that…Well, we had promised that we were going to wait for each other when I decided to stay in San Lorenzo, and today I found out she's engaged."

Phil frowned, "Shortman, that was seven years ago. You both have grown so much, and became different people. Maybe, it is for the best."

Arnold shook his head, "I know, it's just I still love her. It's hard, Grandpa."

"I know it is, Shortman, but everything happens for a reason. In fact, your situation reminds me of a story-"

"No offense, grandpa, but I'm not in the mood for a story. I just want to be alone for a bit. Thanks though."

Grandpa nodded and hugged Arnold tightly and before he walked out, he said "Shortman, go talk to her."

Arnold laid in bed for a while, debating whether or not Grandpa was right, and finally decided that Grandpa was right. He got up, and went down the fire escape to Helga's house.

Arnold approached Helga's door and knocked. A tall, beautiful pregnant blonde answered the door. She looked to be in her late twenties opened the door and said, "Good afternoon! How can I help you?"

Arnold smiled and quickly asked, "Can I speak to Helga? Tell her Arnold is here."

"Arnold? Oh my, look at how you've grown!" Olga exclaimed, then the cheeriness from her voice disappeared, "I'm sorry, but Helga does not live here anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Helga moved out a year ago. Mommy and Daddy decided to divorce, and they put us in the middle of everything, and my poor baby sister was under so much stress, she moved out." Olga said, with tears starting to fill her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear…Do you know where I can find her?"

Olga nodded her head, "She moved in with her fiancée, Gavin. Do you want the address?"

"No, thank you, Olga. I'll be going now." Arnold said as he pulled out his phone to call Gerald.

"Hey, Gerald…Can I come over? I need to talk to you…Okay, be there shortly." Arnold hung up, and walked towards Gerald's house. Gerald was waiting for him on his stoop.

"What's up? You sounded pretty serious on the phone." Gerald they did their signature handshake.

"Gerald, I love Helga!" Arnold blurted.

Gerald put a hand over his face, "Come on, follow me to my room. I need to tell you about Pataki."

"Arnold, my man, it's been seven years. You should have seen her when we left San Lorenzo. She was a mess, and Phoebe and I had to pick up the pieces. She no longer was the bully of PS 118, and instead started was always in a constant state of despair, with the exception when she received your letters. She met Gavin two years ago. She wasn't looking for a relationship; she was waiting for you to come back home, but they casually started to date. It wasn't serious, they weren't exclusive or anything. They were seeing each other for about 6 months when her parents announced their divorce. Her parents were always fighting and they put Helga in the middle of everything. Pataki started to crack under all the stress. She was not eating, losing weight, her hair started to fall out, and Gavin was worried. He offered a place to stay, and well, after that they got serious. They got engaged about six months ago. They are planning to wed after graduation."

"But, we were supposed to wait for each other, Gerald! We promised each other that we would. Yes, I was there in San Lorenzo longer than I expected, but we promised. When I saw her this morning, in homeroom, my heart skipped a beat. I was so excited to pick up where we left off, and then I see her and Gavin tongue wrestling in the hallway after class, and I have to hear from him that they are engaged then I find out from Olga that she is living with him! You should have told me, you should have told me she was engaged!" Arnold hissed, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

"Man, I did not think you were still interested in her. You never brought her up anymore when we talked. I'm sorry!" Gerald said, putting an arm around his best friend.

Arnold looked at Gerald with eyes full of tears and whispered, "I love her, Gerald. It's always been her."

"Arnold, let's try to find you someone else. Phoebe told me that Lila was swooning over you today. She said that you were 'ever so handsome' and it was shame that you guys did not have any classes together. Hey, let me just tell you, if you thought she was 'ever so pretty' back then, she's a total knockout now. Rhonda's having a party this weekend in honor to kick off Spring Break, and I know that Lila will be there." Gerald smirked. Arnold shook his head and blinked repeatedly to stop the tears from falling.

"Arnold, the best way to forget about someone is to get under somebody else." Gerald winked.

Arnold couldn't help but laugh, "I mean, I'll talk to her, but I don't want to jump into anything."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any trademark, brand, label, etc. mentioned in my fan fiction.

Arnold made it through his first week of school! He was feeling sort of nervous about Rhonda's party. He wanted to make a good impression on Lila because he was finally going talk her in person since he first came back from San Lorenzo. They had been exchanging texts during the week, apparently someone gave Lila his number, and by someone, he meant Gerald. As Arnold was looking in his closet for something to wear, he heard a knock on the door and Miles' voice call from the outside, "Arnold, can I come in?"

"Sure, Dad. The door is unlocked." Arnold yelled over his shoulder.

"Arnold, you excited for tonight? Your first high school party," Miles said as he entered, looking around the room nervously, "I just wanted to give you something." He pulled a brown paper bag from behind him, handing it over to Arnold.

Arnold looked at him and opened the bag, pulling out its contents, "Uhh, condoms? Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need them, Dad." Arnold put the condoms back in the bag and handed them back to Miles.

Miles ran a hand through his hair and grinned, "Arnold, I'm not saying to use them tonight, but keep one with you. I know what it was like to be an 18-year old boy with alcohol in your system. I just want you to be safe, if it does happen tonight…I'll leave them here on the counter, and I'll let you get ready."

_Dad's right. I don't want to be a father anytime. Anyways, it's better to be safe than sorry_, Arnold thought ashe opened the box, and put one in his wallet. He walked back to his closet, still not knowing what to wear. It shouldn't have been that hard to choose because his closet basically consisted of jeans, different colored plaid shirts, and some graphic tees, but nothing seemed right. He finally decided on some dark wash boot cut jeans, a black v-neck, and some boots. Arnold finished freshening up and decided it would be a good time to go, especially since he was going to walk.

He finally arrived to Rhonda's place after a fifteen minute walk and rang the doorbell. A tall and slender girl answered the door. She was wearing a black dress with sequin accents and had her raven hair cut asymmetrically.

"Hello, Arnold, I didn't expect you to come! Isn't my dress FAB?! They designed it just for me in Milan. It's one of a kind, meaning no one else will have it! Now, come in, come in and make yourself at home." She said as she kissed him on both cheeks. Arnold simply nodded and smiled, _Same Ol' Rhonda._ He spotted Gerald by the punch bowl and walked over to him.

"Hey, where's Phoebe?"

"She said she was coming with Helga and Gavin…Hey, they spiked the punch already, man." Gerald warned Arnold as he poured himself some punch. Arnold waved him off, _It couldn't be too bad._

Arnold felt a tap on his shoulder after downing a cup of punch, and he spun around. It was Lila. Gerald was not lying. Lila was stood at 5'8, and she had the perfect physique. She had a toned body and ample assets. She honestly looked like a model. She was wearing a black skirt and white corset. She had let her auburn hair loose. She looked so sexy. Arnold could not believe that this was the sweet girl he knew in fourth grade. She was always so conservative.

"Oh, Arnold! It is ever so nice to see you again! I thought about you constantly while you were away." Lila flung her arms around his neck.

"I know, nice to see you too, Lila. Wow. You look amazing." Arnold smiled at Lila.

"As do you. You are ever so handsome now! Let's dance for a bit!" she squealed. Arnold nodded, and she grabbed his hand and she led him out to the dance floor. As soon as they got to the dance floor, she started to sway her hips and grind against him. Arnold never expected Lila to know how to dance the type of music playing.

"Lila, Lila! Let's go to the balcony!" Arnold yelled after dancing a couple of songs.

"Why, Arnold? I'm ever so certain we were having a good time dancing."

Arnold smiled nervously, "C'mon, Lila, honestly, let's catch up." Lila shrugged and grabbed his hand, leading him out to the balcony. Lila started to talk his ear off once they were outside. She started talking about her personal life, how her father re-married, what her plans for college were, and Arnold was honestly listening, until he caught a glimpse of Helga and Gavin in the corner. She was sitting on his lap and he was whispering into her ear. Arnold felt a surge of jealousy. _That should be me, Helga. Not Gavin. We are meant to be. I was supposed to be the one who put a ring on your finger_.

_"_What do you say, Arnold? ARNOLD! Are you listening? I said would you like to go out sometime?" Lila interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, Lila. Sounds wonderful."

"Great, how does tomorrow night sound? We can go to dinner and catch a movie." Lila asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I can pick you up at around 7 or 8 tomorrow night…I'm gonna get some punch, want some?" Arnold blurted as he saw Helga make her way inside. He did not wait for Lila to answer, and followed Helga inside.

Arnold met up with Helga at the punch bowl, "Hey football head, having fun with little miss perfect?"

"We're just catching up." He answered, his eyes drawn to her chest.

"Hey, bucko, my eyes are up here!" she spat at him.

"Sorry, it's just you've really grown. I mean, Wow! You look spectacular…Beautiful!" He grabbed her hand and spun her around to get a better view. Helga looked radiant, as always. She was wearing a white bandage dress that flaunted every delicious curve of her voluptuous figure, and her golden locks were in loose curls.

"Oh, shut up, football head." She snorted.

"I'm serious, Helga. Gavin is one lucky guy to have ALL that." Arnold laid eyes on her delicious chest again. Helga scoffed, and started to make her way back to Gavin.

Arnold grabbed Helga's arm, "Dance with me, Helga." Helga raised an eyebrow at him. "Please, Helga, just one dance. I'm sure **Gavin** won't mind."

Helga rolled her eyes, "Okay, one dance, bucko…and no funny business!" Arnold smiled and led her to a secluded part of the dance floor, away from Gavin and everyone's view.

"This song right here is for Miss Rhonda Lloyd dedicated to her by Thaddeus," the DJ's voice boomed over the speakers. The quick, upbeat music that was playing earlier was replaced by a slow melody. Arnold bowed to Helga, and held out his hand. Helga smiled and took his hand. Arnold placed his other hand on the small of her back, and Helga placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I love this song," Arnold said as he gazed into Helga's eyes.

"I'm surprised, jungle boy. I didn't think you'd know all these songs."

"Jungle boy? That's a new one…Gerald was always sending me CD's while I was over there…_Thank you for this moment, I gotta say how beautiful you are_," Arnold began to sing along, "_Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for, here you are_…"

Helga giggled, "Don't sing anymore. I actually like this song; don't ruin it for me!"

Arnold stuck his tongue out, "As if you're such a good singer, Helga."

"As a matter-of-fact, Arnoldo, I am an excellent singer. I'm probably the best you have ever heard," Helga smirked.

"Oh, really, prove it. Blow me away, Miss Pataki."

"Maybe later, Arnold-o."

Arnold shrugged and asked, "Helga, are you happy?"

Helga looked into his eyes, and said quietly "Yes, I—Gavin is a wonderful guy."

Arnold nodded, "I'm glad you are, Helga. You deserve every ounce of happiness in the world...I—I just wish it would have been with me." Arnold looked into her eyes, and Helga hesitated and pulled away from Arnold, and he pulled her in closer. She felt her cheeks burn red, but she could not break their gaze. Arnold leaned in a bit, and Helga knew what was coming, but she couldn't move. She was frozen. Arnold leaned into her lips, and as their lips brushed against each other, then they heard an irritated Rhonda yelling, "Curly, get it through your thick skull, WE WILL NEVER, EVER BE TOGETHER!" The slow beat was interrupted, and the quick music started again. Helga quickly shook her head and stepped away from Arnold. Regret quickly sinking into her. She turned on her heels, and quickly walked away.

"Helga, wait, please! I'm sorry!" Arnold cried. Helga ignored him, and ran out to the balcony. _Fuck, what did I do?_ Arnold ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head, and made his way back out to Lila.

"Why ever did you take so long, Arnold?"

"I was talking to Helga for a little bit."  
"That's nice. Have you seen her and her fiancé? Oh, don't you think Helga and Gavin look so cute together? I'm glad she found her oh, so special someone." Lila motioned to the couple in the corner. Gavin stood with his back against the balcony and his arms wrapped around a visibly upset Helga.

"Yeah, it's super…Hey, Lila. I think I'm gonna take off."

"Are you ever so certain that you cannot stay longer?"

"No, I'm not feeling well; I'm sorry, Lila, but I have to get going." He made his way to the door, and as he walked home, he started to reflect on the night. He thought about Lila. Lila was still the sweet girl he once liked. She was incredible, the total package. She was smart, athletic, polite, had a beautiful body and an amazing personality to match. She seemed really into him.

But Arnold just kept replaying the "kiss" between him and Helga over and over again. He still felt a spark in between them. She was the one who had held his heart for the last 7 years, and he wanted nothing more than to be with her.

He contemplated giving Lila a chance and risking the slim chance that he had with Helga. Arnold was confused. He didn't know what to do. He made it home rather quick, and climbed up the fire escape. He kicked off his shoes, and collapsed into bed.

A/N: The song is by Oliver James, "The Greatest Long Story"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any Trademark, Label, Brand, etc., mentioned in my story.

A/N: I decided to edit the chapters. It is pretty much along the same lines, but this time Arnold transfers in the week before Spring Break, and Lila isn't so desperate, and Gavin does not like Arnold. Sorry, if the update took so long; I'm taking Summer Classes, and they are taking all my free time. I've had this chapter done for a while, but just been editing it. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_* 'You heard me, pal. I love you! Love you…I've always loved you!...From that moment and every moment since, I've lived and dreamed for you…' Arnold heard Helga's voice echo through the neighborhood. "I'm coming Helga!" Arnold ran towards the FTI building and ran to the top of the building. 'Helga! Helga! Where are you?' He called when he made it to the top, panting and out of breath, searching frantically for Helga. His eyes searched frantically for Helga, and saw Helga on the ledge of the building. She was in a wedding dress, standing next to Gavin before a priest. 'If anyone has a reason as to why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace,' the preacher's voice bellowed. 'I object! I love you, Helga! It's always been you! Helga, don't do this!' He screamed as he bolted towards Helga, as soon as he reached for her, she disappeared. He looked over the ledge, looking for a sign of Helga. He heard a male chuckle behind him. He spun around and saw Gavin. 'Helga is mine, Arnold! You snooze, you lose, pal.' Gavin laughed as he shoved Arnold. Arnold lost his balance and toppled off the FTI building. 'Nooooo! Heeellllgggggaaaa!' He cried as he was about to hit the floor.*_

Arnold woke up around noon in a cold sweat, panting from the night mare he had. He walked to the bathroom and rinsed his face. He stood over the sink, regaining his composure, when he heard his phone ring. "Hello…hey, Lila…Yeah, I'm still down…Alright, I'll pick you up at 7:30, bye." Lila had called to touch base on their date. Honestly, he was still confused as to what he should do; he was not genuinely interested in Lila. His heart belonged to Helga, and it would not be fair to string Lila along, but maybe this is just what he needed.

His phone vibrated after he went back to lie down…a text from Gerald: '_Hey, I'm starving. You down for some lunch? I can pick you up in 30 minutes_'

'_Yeah, I can go for some food. See you soon, Gerald.' _he replied. He was starving, and didn't feel like eating Stella's cooking. Yes, she was a phenomenal cook, but she cooked mostly organic and healthy meal. Arnold just wanted to go out and eat something greasy and jumped in the shower quickly and got dressed, slipping on some charcoal grey Abercrombie sweats and a white v-neck. He slipped on his white Vans and went down to greet everyone.

"Good morning, sweetheart. I didn't hear you come in last night? What time did you get home," Stella planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I came in through the fire escape; I didn't want to wake anyone, you know with all the damn animals." Arnold said as he poured himself a glass of water. Stella silently chuckled. No one knew why exactly there were so many animals coming in and out of the boarding house, but they suspected it had something to do with Gertie.

"I'll be back later, mom." Arnold said as he slipped outside, avoiding the herd of animals, and leaned against the wall. Moments later, Gerald pulled up, "Get in, bro! How'd it go last night? I didn't see you after Phoebe came in."

Arnold stayed silent. He debated telling Gerald about what happened with Helga. "Well, I had a good time. I was talking with Lila for a while…"

"Was I right or what? She's fucking gorgeous, my man! Not to mention, she has the perfect-"

Arnold interrupted, "I don't think Phoebe would appreciate you speaking like that, and Gerald, looks aren't everything."

Gerald laughed, "I know, I know. So what do you think about Lila?"

Arnold sighed, "I think I like her. She is still the sweet girl who I liked back then."

Gerald smiled, "Hey, where are we going to eat? Pizza sure does sound good right now."

Arnold nodded, he honestly did not care where they went; he just needed some food in his system. Gerald saw a pizza parlor down the road, and he parked the car. They walked in, ordered their food and sat down, ready to dig in. "Did I tell you I'm going out with Lila tonight?"

"You had the courage to ask her OUT?!"

"She actually asked me out."

"What? She never asks anyone out; She hardly ever dates!"

Arnold shrugged, "I don't know. I like her, but I don't know if I would want her to be my girlfriend. I need to get to know her more. I think going out on a couple of dates will clarify my feelings for her."

"Yeah…I guess…you're right." Gerald said in between bites. After they were done eating, Gerald took Arnold home. "Good luck on your date, bro," Gerald winked as he dropped off Arnold in front of the boarding house.

Arnold shook his head and walked inside as Gerald sped off. Arnold glanced at the clock as he walked in. _Ahh, it's barely 4. Might as well find a way to kill some time. "_Hey, grandma, need help with anything? Need me to go run some errands?" Arnold asked as he approached his grandma.

"Why, hello, Tex. Everything is all set for tonight's cattle drive. Go ahead and relax yourself, partner," Pookie grunted as she galloped around the kitchen in her cowboy hat, a vest and a sheriff hat, gathering ingredients for dinner. Arnold silently chuckled to himself, and decided to go nap. He was glad to see that even though he was gone for 7 years, she was still the same ol' grandma. Arnold went up and threw himself onto the bed. He set an alarm for 6:45, so he would have time to get ready for his date.

Arnold woke up before the alarm because the boarders were shouting across the hall, something about Oskar cheating in poker. Arnold decided to get up and stretch. He saw his phone blinking, a text from Lila, '_Can'twait for tonight. I'm ever so certain we'll have an amazing time ;-)._' Arnold smirked, he was looking forward to their date. He went to the closet and picked out a white American Eagle graphic tee, light wash denim jeans, and a blue hoodie. He glanced at the clock while he was freshening up, it was 7:15. He sentLilaatext_, 'Hey, are you almost ready? I'll go for you in 15 minutes._' Lila replied, 'I_'m just fixing my hair, I'm certain I'll be ready_.' Arnold put on his Vans and went downstairs.

"Hey, honey. Where are you off to tonight?" Stella asked as she washed dishes. Miles was drying the dishes as Stella handed them to him and he was putting them away, "You don't want some dinner, son?"

"No thanks, dad. I'm going out with Lila tonight. Is it okay if I take the Jeep?" They looked at each other and nodded. Arnold knew they would say yes, but he still had to ask for permission. He knew Pookie and Phil would lend him the Packard, but he hated the car. It wasn't exactly the coolest car to be seen in.

"Ohhh, a hot date tonight, Arnold? Lila? Which one is she, Shortman?" Phil asked as he made his way into the kitchen, winking at Arnold. He walked to the cupboards, pulled out a cup, and poured himself some water.

"I don't know if you ever met her, grandpa. Lila was the red-headed girl with freckles that came here in the fourth grade." He said. Grandpa cocked his head to one side and looked confused. "She was the one who would talk like this, 'I'm ever so excited.'" Arnold imitated Lila, and Grandpa, Stella and Miles laughed.

"Ohhhh, I think I remember her! She was pretty; well, have fun, Shortman!" Grandpa said as he walked upstairs.

"Well, bye, Mom. Bye, dad. I'm leaving. I won't be home too late!" Arnold picked up the keys and walked out the front door.

He got into the black Jeep parked in front. It wasn't the newest model, but it was a heck of a lot cooler than the Packard. Arnold took out his cell phone, and sent Lila a text, '_I'm on my way._'

As he pulled into Lila's driveway, Lila came rushing out, pulling her purse over her shoulder. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a green button-up blouse, some light wash denim shorts, and some white Toms. Her auburn hair was styled into a single fishtail-braid.

"Hello, Arnold. It is ever so nice to see you again. It was shame that you left early yesterday." Lila said as she buckled her seatbelt. She then pulled out her make-up compact and started touching up her make-up. Lila did not need to wear make-up; she had always been a natural beauty. Thankfully, Lila did not cake it on like other girls he had seen around school.

"Hey, Lila. You look gorgeous tonight." Arnold said with a smile, and pulled out of her drive way. He knew it wasn't right, but her beauty is what kept him interested. He was never a shallow person, but Lila was incredible sexy and she knew how to play up her features. He couldn't help it.

"Why, thank you ever so much, Arnold. I was hoping to impress you tonight," Lila blushed.

"You sure did, Lila. You look great…Did the party get any good once I left?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh my gosh! The funniest thing happened yesterday! You know how Curly has loved Rhonda since the 4th grade? Well, yesterday, Rhonda was making out with some guy by the pool, and Curly, in a fit of jealousy, went out and decided to tackle the guy. Curly was so inebriated; he 'accidently' tackled Rhonda into the pool instead! It then turned into a pool party afterwards," Lila giggled. Arnold couldn't help but chuckle. He really wished he had stuck around to see that.

"You should have seen Rhonda! She was livid! I'm ever so certain Curly meant to do that on purpose." Lila said as she continued to laugh. They continued to talk about the party until they got into the theater.

"What movie do you want to see, Lila?" he asked. He remembered the one time he asked Lila to the movies in 4th grade; she did not like horror movies, and that was what he mostly liked, so he decided to let her pick the movie.

"Well, I'm certain we would enjoy this movie." Lila said as she walked up and pointed at a movie poster for a romantic comedy. Arnold rolled his eyes, but he went up to get the tickets anyways.

"Do you want anything from the concession stand?" He asked.

"Oh, Arnold, I would love a soda and some candy? I'll make my way to the theater and save us some seats." Lila batted her eyelashes at Arnold, and he couldn't help but smile. She was so cute.

Arnold bought some popcorn, two sodas and some candy. Arnold handed his ticket to the usher, and they showed him to the theater. Inside, he found Lila sitting towards the bottom of the theater.

"Thank you ever so much, Arnold. I love these candies," Lila ripped the box of Sour Patch Kids open. After being seated, the movie started.

"Oh, Arnold, wasn't the main character ever so romantic!" Lila sighed as they walked out. Lila was holding onto his arm.

"Umm, yeah, Lila. It was a great movie." He lied. He hated the movie, but could not tell Lila that. "Did you want to get something to eat, Lila?" He asked once they reached the Jeep.

Lila shook her head, "No, thank you, Arnold. I had a wonderful time tonight. I was thinking since you paid for the movie and snacks, we could go to my house, and I can cook you dinner."

"No, no, I don't want to be a burden, Lila. I'm fine," He politely declined.

"It's no burden, Arnold. I want to cook dinner for you, for taking me out. I insist." Lila countered.

"Okay, Lila." Arnold reluctantly agreed as they arrived to Lila's house. Lila grabbed his arm once he exited the vehicle and pulled him inside. She went into the kitchen and motioned him into the living room.

"How does chicken alfredo sound, Arnold? Go ahead and take a seat in the living room. You're welcome turn on the TV." Lila hollered from the kitchen.

"It sounds fine, Lila." He said as he inspected the living room. It was a small living room with antique furniture, and a small television set against the wall. The wallpaper was slowly starting to peel off the walls, and there were so many photos and little knick-knacks on the walls. Arnold picked up the remote, and sat down on the couch. He turned the TV on, and started flipping through the channels. He saw a movie that looked interesting, and decided to leave it there.

"Food is ready," Lila hollered from the kitchen after 30 minutes.. Arnold got up off the couch, turned off the TV, and went towards the kitchen. Lila was setting the table and serving the food. She had made Chicken Alfredo, a side salad and some garlic bread. "What would you like to drink, Arnold? We have water, juice, and soda," Lila walked towards the fridge.

"Water is fine, Lila." Arnold took a seat. He couldn't wait to dig in, but he knew it was bad manners if he ate before she was seated. Lila took the seat next to him, and they began to eat.

"Do you like it, Arnold? I made the sauce from scratch." Lila asked. Arnold nodded. They sat and ate, and Lila kept asking about his time in San Lorenzo. After eating, he decided the least he could do was help Lila wash dishes. It was around 10 when they finished cleaning up.

"Thanks for dinner, but I think I have to go, Lila." He said as he gathered his hoodie and keys.

"No, no! Arnold, stay a little longer. It's still early," Lila grabbed his arm, and started leading him into the living room.

"Let's just watch a movie then we will call it a night." Lila said as she sat him on the couch and took a seat next to him. She scooted close to him, and he placed his arm around her shoulder.

"So, Lila, what are you doing during spring break?"

"I'm actually going out of town with daddy and his new wife, Rachel tomorrow night. He wanted to go visit my hometown. We'll be gone for the week. What about you, Arnold?"

"Actually, I have no idea. I think I'll just lounge around the boarding house and hang with Gerald."

"I'm certain you'll have a good time, Arnold." Lila smiled. They sat, watching TV for a while, when Lila cleared her throat. Arnold turned to face her, and Lila said "Arnold, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Lila. You can tell me anything."

Lila began fidgeting with her braid, "Well, I feel silly for telling you this, but I'm ever so glad you came back from San Lorenzo. You were gone too long…"

Arnold raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes, seven years was a long time."

Lila nodded, "Yes, and while you were gone, I thought about you…just ever so much. It wasn't until you stayed in San Lorenzo that I noticed just how much I really liked you, I mean, I liked you-liked you. When I saw you at school again-"

Arnold put a hand on her shoulder, "What are you trying to say, Lila?"

"Those feelings came rushing back. I really think you are my oh, so special someone. I just didn't see it before."

Arnold stayed quiet. He didn't know how to respond.

"I'm ever so sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Arnold," Lila said as she got up from the couch, "You can let yourself out…" She was about to walk off when Arnold spun her around. He placed a hand on her cheek, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. They gazed into each others' eyes, and she put her mouth on his. Lila wrapped her arms around Arnold's neck, and he dropped his hands to her waist, pulling her close. Arnold lowered himself on the couch, and Lila straddled him. Lila pulled off his shirt, and she then lightly bit his earlobe, and her kisses began to trail down to his collar bone. Arnold let a small moan escape his mouth. He began to unbutton her shirt, exposing her black lace bra. With one hand, he reached behind her and snatched it off, exposing her c-cup breasts. He ran his tongue over her nipple. Lila let out a small moan, and Arnold then took one of her breasts into his mouth and lightly bit her nipple and sucked on it. Lila tilted her head back and moaned in delight. The harder he bit, the louder she moaned. Her moaning drove Arnold crazy. Lila slowly began to circle her hips, and Arnold couldn't take it anymore. He needed her.

He carefully picked Lila up, and laid her on the couch. Lila unbuttoned her shorts and—

**DING-DONG! **Arnold and Lila jumped up and looked at each other. Lila jumped from the couch, hastily throwing on her shirt.

Arnold sat down on the couch. He snapped out of it, and knew that he couldn't do this. He would be taking advantage of Lila.

When Lila reappeared, Arnold said, "I'm sorry. I-I can't do this. I have to go," He walked past her, and he picked up his belongings. He had to get out of there.

"Arnold, wait! Please…" Lila pleaded, following him to the door.

"I'm sorry, Lila. I've never done this. I'm not ready for this…"

"No, Arnold. I'm ever so sorry. I've never done this either…Things just got too intense."

"It's not your fault; both of us just got a little carried away. I like you, Lila. You're amazing, but things were going a little too fast. Let's take things slow."

Lila nodded, "I would like that just ever so much, Arnold."

"Thank you for the wonderful time, beautiful." He lifted her chin and kissed her. Lila gave him a weak smile.

When he slid into the Jeep, he checked his phone. A text from Gerald, '**A**_rnold, how was your date with Lila ;)_' Arnold smiled and shook his head. I replied, '_I'm actually on my way home, can you meet me there?_' Gerald replied quickly, _'Sure, man. Be there in a few._'

As he got out of the car, Gerald pulled up. "What's up, bro? How was your date?" Gerald winked at Arnold.

"Let's discuss this inside, but let's go up the fire escape. The damn herd of animals will wake up everyone."

Gerald shrugged, and followed Arnold's lead. Gerald plopped down on the bed, "Man, I ain't been in here since forever!" They smiled, remembering all the great times they had in the room, from the school projects, to the sleep overs, and poker nights they would have with all their friends. It made Arnold glad that while he was gone, he and Gerald still kept in touch.

"Yeah, it's been awhile." He said as he kicked off his Vans. He walked towards his computer desk, and removed his hoodie. He grabbed the pair of Abercrombie sweats he wore earlier off the floor, and went into the restroom to change.

"So, what happened on your date with Lila?" Gerald asked once he emerged from the restroom.

"Well, I actually had a good time. I went in with an open mind, and well, after the movie, we—"

"You what? Spit it out?!" Gerald said as he slapped Arnold on the back.

"Well, after the movie we went to her house, ate dinner, and…we almost had sex." Gerald gave Arnold a confused look, and Arnold began to tell Gerald everything.

"Are you stupid? Why didn't you go all the way with Lila?!" Gerald inquired. He knew Lila was one of the most beautiful girls in school, and word on the street was that she was pure. Many of their friends tried to take her innocence away, but no one succeeded. She always said she was waiting for her "oh, so special someone."

"I don't know. It didn't feel right; besides I just got reacquainted with her yesterday night. I don't think it would be smart to go all the way…at least not on the first date," Arnold smirked.

Gerald shook his head and smiled, "You, my friend, are an idiot. Anyone would jump at the chance to deflower the gorgeous Miss Sawyer…Anyways, hey, man, it's getting late and I think I better—"

"You can stay the night."

"Uhh, bro, I don't think I fit on the pull-out couch." Gerald frowned.

"I have an air mattress, Gerald!" Arnold laughed, walking to the closet, and pulling out a deflated air mattress and the pump.

"Ohhh! Yeah, bro, thanks!" Gerald smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing for spring break?"

"Phoebe's parents lent us their condo. We have a two-bedroom condo for a week, if you want to come along, but Pataki is coming along as well, so you'd be on the pull-out couch. We leave tomorrow afternoon."

"I don't think it'd be wise for me to go along with Helga and Gavin. I don't think Gavin likes me."

"No, it's just Pataki alone. Gavin is going to Florida for the weekend, something about visiting his dad."

Arnold couldn't resist, "I'm down, how much do you need for me to pitch in?" He knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to spend time along with Helga, but he needed it. He needed to apologize to her, and figure out his feelings. He knew that it would interfere with his relationship with Lila if he and Helga did not figure things out. He at least needed some closure.

"Don't worry about it. Condo was free; just bring money for food and other expenses. Hey I'm tired; Turn off the damn lights already!"Gerald growled.

"You're such a diva! Goodnight, Gerald." Arnold laughed and turned off the lights.  
"Night, Arnold." Gerald yawned.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any Trademark, Label, Brand, etc., mentioned in my story.

* * *

Arnold and Gerald arrived at Gerald's house around 2:00 the following afternoon. They knocked at the door, and a little girl, who couldn't be more than 5, answered the door. "Hi, baby," Gerald turned to the little girl, "J'nae, this is my best friend, Arnold."  
The little girl smiled and extended her hand, "Hi…"

Gerald eyed the little girl, "That's Jamie-O's daughter. Isn't she beautiful?"

Arnold nodded. The little girl reminded him of Timberly. "Where can I put my things?" he asked.

"Phoebe will come get us in her SUV in about half an hour, so just leave it by the door."  
"Hey, did you tell them I was tagging along?"

"Nah, they won't mind. If Phoebe gets to bring her best friend, I get to bring mine." Gerald winked, "Now, c'mon. Let's go to my room."

Arnold followed Gerald to his room. He was surprised just how much basketball memorabilia he had. His walls were plastered with NBA posters, banners, and not to mention, pictures of him and Phoebe. He fell onto a black bean bag in the middle of the wooden floor.

"Wow, Gerald. You're room is so…sporty? Your walls are filled with posters of sweaty men in shorts." He laughed.

"Shut up, Arnold. I'm a die-hard Chicago Bulls fan; I'm allowed to have this many things, besides, Phoebe doesn't let me have any posters of bikini models."

Arnold burst out laughing, "Oh, God! I can't believe you're so whipped!"

"Shut up, I just like to keep her happy." Gerald said as he walked to his dresser, pulling out a small black box, and he tossed it to Arnold. Arnold caught it, and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful halo ring. Arnold just looked up at Gerald, grinning. "Yeah, man. I'm gonna ask her to marry me; I've been saving for about a year and a half. I just bought it last month."

"Wow, Gerald. Congrats," Arnold said as he got up and hugged Gerald. "Oh, wow, when are you going to propose?"

Gerald shrugged, "I need to find the perfect time. I want everything to be romantic. I'm thinking during our stay at the beach."

Arnold nodded and smiled. _Buzz, buzz, buzz,_ Gerald checked his phone and said, "Phoebe's here."

Gerald grabbed the ring box, and stuffed it deep into his luggage, "J'nae, baby, I'm leaving! Wake up, Timberly!"

Gerald and Arnold walked out the door, and made their way to the trunk of the car. Helga was asleep in the front seat and she woke up when they slammed the trunk of the car. She turned around, and saw Arnold. She quickly turned to face Phoebe, and Phoebe shrugged.

"Hey, ladies, I hope you don't mind, Arnold's coming along." Gerald said as he leaned forward and kissed Phoebe.

"Not at all," Phoebe and Helga quickly said in unison.

"Hey, Phoebe, Helga." Arnold waved to them. They waved back.

"Hey, Gerald-o, Arnold-o, I'm gonna catch some zzz's, don't bother me." Helga put on some dark sunglasses, put in her ear buds and pulled her hood over her head.

Afte hour drive, they arrived at a two-story house right on the beach. When Gerald mentioned that they had a condo, Arnold expected something like a hotel room, not a whole house.

"I thought you said a condo, not a damn beach house!" Arnold said as they pulled into the driveway.

Gerald and Phoebe only laughed. Phoebe parked her SUV woke up Helga. "Helga, Helga, get up! We're here!"

Helga mumbled something inaudible as she removed her ear buds and took off her jacket. "Take my things inside, would ya' Gerald," Helga said as she made her way inside.

"Sure, _princess_." Gerald said as started to unload the luggage, "Arnold, take the _princess' _luggage inside. It's the pink suitcases; I'm gonna grab Phoebe's."

"Sure, Gerald." Arnold expected to find one or two bags, but instead found two pink, huge rolling suitcases and two pink duffle bags. Arnold tried to grab everything at once but failed, so he took his two bags in first, then went back for Helga's. He dropped his things by the door, and went back to get Helga's things. He swung one duffle bag over each of his shoulders, and rolled the suitcases inside.

"So, which one is our room, babe?" Gerald said as he plopped down on a recliner. Helga was sprawled out on the couch and Phoebe was seated next to her.

"Well, since there are two of us sharing a room, I believe we should get the biggest one. Helga, you can get the room down the hall, only room on the right."

"No problem, Pheebs. I'll go get settled in, and then we can go to the beach." Helga picked herself off the couch, and picked up a duffle bag and a suitcase.

"Let me help you, Helga." Helga rolled her eyes, and Arnold picked up the remaining luggage and followed her down the hall. He walked into a white-colored room with blue accents. It was simple, like Phoebe's style, but it was chic. "Do you need help putting things away?"

Helga stopped unpacking her belongings and glared at Arnold. "Let's get one thing straight, bucko. Just because Gavin isn't here doesn't mean you can try to put the moves on me. Whatever happened at Rhonda's party never meant anything. It was the heat-," Helga's voice cracked, "it was the heat of the moment. Do you understand, football head?" Helga poked him square in the chest.

Arnold nodded, "Look, Helga, I'm sorry for whatever happened between us. It was a mistake. I just want to be your friend, that's all, Helga."

"Okay, Arnoldo. Just keep your distance, PLEASE." Helga pushed him out, and slammed the door in his face.

Arnold walked back to the living room and saw Phoebe in the kitchen. She was in the middle of cooking when she looked up, "Oh, Arnold, I forgot to tell you. My parents recently cleared a room down the hall, in front of Helga's. It was my father's study. It's a small room, and there is a Murphy bed and there are spare pillows and linens in the closet of the room. If I would have known that you were coming along, I would have made better accommodations."

"That's fine, Phoebe. It sure beats staying on the pull-out couch in the living room." Arnold smiled and grabbed his things.

He entered the room in front of Helga's and saw an empty room. He placed his suitcase on the floor, and began to unpack. He pulled the Murphy bed from the wall, grabbed the extra linens from the closet and made his bed. He quickly changed into some black and white swim trunks and a white muscle shirt. He walked out the door when he felt someone crash into him. The force wasn't enough to knock him down, but the other person was on the floor. He looked down and saw an angry bikini-clad Helga looking up at him. She was wearing a simple, black string bikini, and a leopard-print sarong hugged her curvy hips, and beige, floppy hat on her head.

"Hey, watch where you're going, football head!" She shook a fist to him.

"Sorry, Helga." Arnold muttered. He extended a hand, and she swatted it away.

"What were you doing in the study anyways, Arnoldo?" She picked herself up the floor and dusted herself off.

"They made it into a small guest-room. I'll be staying there." Arnold smiled.

Helga groaned, "Great, just what I needed to be closer to you, football head." She adjusted her floppy hat and stormed off to the kitchen. Arnold shook his head and followed her.

"So, what do you all want to do today?" Arnold asked.

"I think I want to relax by the pool, maybe work on my tan, Hair Boy."

"I agree with Helga. I don't want to deal with all the intoxicated people today and I most certainly do not like partaking in their activities." Phoebe chimed in.

"Oh, c'mon, baby! That is what Spring Break is all about!" Gerald pleaded with Phoebe.

"Well, Gerald, you and Arnold can go while Helga and I relax by the pool."

Gerald shrugged, "That's alright with me. C'mon, Arnold. Let's go." Gerald walked over to Phoebe and kissed her, "I'll be back in a while, baby."

"Arnold, I'm sorry, but we're not partying today. I wanted to ask your opinion as to what can I do for the proposal?" Gerald said as they walked along the shore.

"That's fine. Well, I already told you, Gerald. The beach can be romantic. What does she like?" Arnold said as he took a seat away from the hoards of the people.

"Phoebe is a hopeless romantic. She always gushes about how 'sweet' Gavin's proposal was." Gerald said, not noticing that Arnold's lip tightened.

"Well, how was it? Maybe use their proposal as a base for yours."

"I don't even know the story; I usually tune her out."

Arnold chuckled, "How about taking Phoebe to a romantic dinner, then take a walk on the beach. Tell her it'll be a group thing, but Helga and I can stay behind and decorate the place with rose petals, candles, whatever. We'll leave before you get back."

Gerald thought it over for a bit and grinned, "I like that idea. We trail rose petals from the door, up the stairs and on the floor, we can spell out 'Will you marry me?' in rose petals or candles. We can make it romantic. I bet she'll love that."

"Great, when do you want to do it?"

"I was thinking, maybe Friday night? I need you and Pataki out of the house though, the whole night."

"No problem, man. I got some cash for a hotel room."

"Nah, my man, don't worry. My man, Fuzzy Slippers, can hook me up with a hotel suite for free. I feel bad kicking you and Pataki out of the condo for the night, but I feel like it is a little more personal than a hotel room. Hey, let's go back to the girls, my man." Gerald stood up and shook the sand off of him. He held out a hand to Arnold and pulled him up. Arnold dusted himself off, and they made their way back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any trademark, copyright, brand, etc.

* * *

The week flew by; it was filled with partying, drinking, and discrete planning for the proposal. Arnold was having the time of his life, but he was worried about staying in the hotel for the night with Helga. Helga was warming up to him a bit, but they were never alone. He wouldn't know how she would react. In fact, Gerald and Arnold hadn't even told her what was going on. They were afraid Helga might tell Phoebe.

They had all the things needed; Gerald and Arnold got away during the week to go for everything. When Friday came along, Gerald told Helga and Phoebe that he wanted to treat them all to the fanciest restaurant in the area.

"Ugh, I don't want to go, Geraldo. I'm gonna be the third wheel; just go alone with Phoebe." Helga whined. She was thrown on the couch, channel surfing. They decided not to hit the beach today, instead just lounge around the house since they needed a night to recover.

"Oh, c'mon, Pataki, you won't be alone. Arnold is coming along as well." Gerald argued.

"Yeah, Helga, it'll be great." Arnold chimed in.

Helga said sarcastically, "Oh, just what a joy!"

Gerald rolled his eyes, "We're leaving at 8, Pataki. You best start getting ready. Phoebe is expecting you to go. She is upstairs getting ready, and she wants your help."

Helga picked herself off the couch and sighed.

"I want you to make us late, Arnold. I want for Phoebe and me to leave first, so you and Pataki can stay behind and decorate." Gerald instructed as he made his way upstairs. Arnold nodded and went to his room to kill some time. When he went outside again, still in shorts and without a shirt, and was greeted by Phoebe and Gerald. They were ready to go and looked dapper. Phoebe was wearing a black dress, red heels and her jet-black hair was in loose ringlets. Gerald was wearing some black slacks and red-button up shirt.

"Arnold! You still aren't ready! We're getting ready to go! They will only hold our reservation until 8:15! It's 7:55!" Phoebe whacked him on the arm.

"Sorry, Phoebe, I got distracted. I'll get ready right away. I just need some water" Arnold quickly grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Oh, Gerald, I don't think we'll make it!" Phoebe said as she held onto Gerald.

"How about you and Gerald go ahead and go. Helga and I will catch up; we'll take a cab." Arnold suggested. He looked at Gerald, and Gerald gave him a thumbs-up.

"I suppose that's a good idea," Phoebe picked up her purse and shouted, "Helga, Gerald and I are going. Text us when you're on the way." She grabbed Gerald's arm and rushed out the door.

"Sorry, guys, we'll see you there in 20 minutes." Arnold yelled as the couple sped off in the SUV. He closed the door and walked back to his room, slipping on some jeans and a black v-neck.

"Hey, where'd everyone go? I got all dressed up for dinner, and they leave us!" Helga barged into Arnold's room. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a white hi-low dress and a black blazer, her blonde locks were straightened.

"Helga, we're not really going with them to dinner."

Helga raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you saying, Arnoldo?"

"Gerald is proposing to Phoebe tonight." Helga threw a hand over her mouth and her eyes went wide. Arnold smiled, "Yes, we're staying behind to decorate the place. We have hidden everything in my closet."

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! What are we doing? Did you guys plan this all along? We need to give them privacy, Arnold. Where are we going once they come back?"

"Gerald got us a two-bedroom suite at a hotel. We need to get started decorating. We have rose petals and candles."Arnold said as he retrieved bags full of petals and small candles from the closet. "Gerald wanted us to trail rose petals from the front door, all the way upstairs. He wanted us to write 'Will you marry me?' in rose petals."

Helga smiled and grabbed the things, "Let's go start upstairs." They decorated everything the way Gerald wanted and went downstairs to put the finishing touches. They took a seat at the kitchen table and checked their phones, which were on silent. Phoebe bombarded them with messages, but no text from Gerald.

"This place looks great. It has a romantic feel to it. Have you seen the ring, Arnold?" Helga asked as she grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"Yes, it's beautiful. He's been saving for a while for it."

Helga grinned, "I'm so happy for them. Phoebe really deserves the very best, and she's been hinting since my engagement."

At that moment, Gerald sent them a text to leave and the reservations of their suite. They quickly jumped and got some clothing together. They called a cab, and they left before Gerald and Phoebe arrived. Helga and Arnold checked in at a luxurious hotel, a couple of miles from the beach house.

"Do you want to order room service, Helga? I'm starving." Arnold said looking at a brochure that was on the counter.

"How about we go out to eat, Arnold? I mean, we are all dressed up. Let's not let that go to waste. I know the bartender at this restaurant not far from here." She smirked.

"Sure, Helga, it'll be my treat. Let's go." Arnold held open the door for Helga. They walked down to the parking lot and hailed a cab. Helga directed the cab driver to a restaurant not far from the hotel, and told him to be back in an hour. It seemed like a quiet place, compared to all the other places around them. They walked in and sat at a booth by the bar.

"Hey, Helga! How are you? What are you doing here?" A girl with pale skin and dirty-blonde shoulder length hair dressed in slacks and a white shirt appeared.

"Hey, Ava, I'm fine," Helga turned to Arnold, "Arnold, this is Ava. She's my friend from my time in ballet. Ava, this is Arnold. He's keeping me company for the night."

"Why, hello, handsome," Ava smiled, "Anything you guys need, I got you." Arnold blushed.

"Hey, Ava, bring me two shots of tequila to start off with, will ya'." Helga said as she opened the menu.

Ava nodded then went to tend to other customers. Helga downed her shot and slammed the shot glass on the table, and Arnold mimicked her actions. Ava came back, and Helga put in their order, with a margarita and a beer for Arnold. They drank and ate while laughing at their childhood antics. The alcohol was making them feel good and any tension between them disappeared. After their meal, both of them were feeling tipsy. They paid for their meals and saw the cab outside. They barged into the lobby, giggling and shouting as they made their way to their suite.

"Look! A mini-fridge, filled with more booze!" Helga exclaimed.

"Bring it over, Helga." Arnold dropped himself on the couch. Helga walked over to him, with the little bottles of alcohol in her arms and placed them on the coffee table in front of them. Arnold grabbed a bottle from the counter and chugged it. They turned on the radio and hummed along as they guzzled down their choice of alcohol.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but he finally decided that is was time to get answers from his beloved. "Helga, why didn't you wait for me?" he said quietly.

Helga jumped up, and Arnold grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me, Arnold!" She dug her nails into Arnold's arm. He winced at the pain, but refused to let go.

"Answer me, Helga." He raised his voice. Helga was still fighting back. "You're getting married. You're moving on, and I want to do the same, but in order for that to happen, I need closure."

Helga finally stopped, "Closure? You want to know why? I was angry with you!"

Arnold loosened his grip on her, "Angry?"

"Yes, Arnold, I was angry," her voice began to rise, "You left me alone, Arnold. I understood why you stayed behind, but where were you when Miriam went to rehab for 6 months? Where were you when Bob become abusive? Where were you when my parents divorced? Where were YOU when I needed you the most?"

"Helga, I'm sorry, so sorry, I left you alone," Arnold let her go. "But what you did was not any better."

"What do you mean, w_hat I did?_" She put her hands on her hips.

"For God's sake, Helga, don't act all innocent! You just cut me out of your life! I wrote to you constantly, and you refused to write back, and when I come back, thinking we can FINALLY be happy together, you're fucking engaged to someone else!" Arnold said as he backed her into the corner of the room.

"FUCK OFF! I don't need to explain myself any further," She pushed him and began to storm away.

Arnold grabbed her arm, "We're not done."

Helga slapped him across the face with her free hand, "I am."

Arnold threw her over his shoulder and dropped her onto the couch, pinning her down, "Don't be so fucking difficult. How could you not tell me you were fucking engaged? You didn't think that it would hurt?"

Helga remained silent.

"Did you want to hurt me?"

She remained silent again.

"Oh, I see. Everyone always said you were mean, cold, and heartless…I never wanted to believe them, but I guess they were right." Arnold released her and began to walk to his room.

Helga ran after him, spun him around, grabbed his face and kissed him. Arnold pulled away and she pressed her forehead against his. "I could never purposely hurt you; I love you." She whispered.

Helga was woken up by sunlight streaming through the window. She sleepily rose and stifled a gasp as she noticed she was nude and not in her room. _Oh, fuck! Shit, shit, shit!_ She wrapped a bed sheet around her and carefully opened the door, peeking to see if Arnold was in the small living room. No sign of Arnold, but she did see the clothing she and Arnold were wearing yesterday. She quietly picked up her clothing and tip-toed into her room, locking the door behind her. She slipped on some pink shorts and a black tank and sat on the edge of the bed. She grabbed the pillow and screamed into it. Did she really cheat on Gavin, her boyfriend of two years, her fiancé whom she was set to marry in about 2 ½ months? Did she really lose her virginity in a drunken one-night stand with her childhood crush? She buried her head into her hands and sobbed silently. How could she face Arnold? What would she tell Gavin? In the middle of her thoughts, she heard a knock at the door. She dried her tears and opened the door. Arnold stood there with tousled hair and his warm-ups sitting low on his hips.

"Good morning, Helga. Did you sleep well? I brought you some breakfast. It's in the kitchen."

Helga avoided his eyes and nodded. They remained quiet for a bit.

Arnold broke the silence, "I think we need to talk about the elephant in the room, Helga."

Helga looked up at him, "What elephant? There is nothing to talk about, Arnold-o."

Arnold furrowed his brows, "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Helga."

"Look, football head, it was a one-time thing. You wanted your closure, consider that your closure, but if you ever speak of this to anyone, ANYONE, I will rip your tongue out and tie it around your neck!" She slammed the door in his face.

Helga collapsed onto the bed, and her phone rang. It was Gavin was calling. Helga took a deep breath and answered.

H: "Hello?"

G: "Hey, my love. I didn't hear from you last night."

H: "Oh, yeah, I was helping Gerald plan his proposal to Phoebe. I'm so sorry, baby. I miss you."

G: "I miss you too, and really? Wow, congrats to them!"

H: "I'll let them know, babe. I'll call you later. I'm going to meet up with Phoebe and get the details."

G: "Okay, baby. I love you. Call me later. I'll see you Sunday morning."

H: "I love you too. Say hi to your dad for me. Bye."

Helga hung up the phone and started to pack. It wasn't hard to act like nothing happened. She could take this secret to her grave.

* * *

Helga and Arnold reunited with Phoebe and Gerald, and they spent the Saturday by the pool. The girls chatted about wedding plans, while the boys took a swim. On Sunday morning, they loaded everything up and made their way home.

As Helga got closer to home, her mind began to wander and her stomach was in knots. _Would Arnold keep his mouth shut? Would Gavin suspect anything?_

"Heeelllggaa, you're hooommee!" Phoebe sang.

"Oh, thanks, Pheebs. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Helga reached over and hugged Phoebe. As Helga was about to unload her bags, Gavin came out and Helga ran to him. Gavin held her in a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"C'mon, guys, I want to get home!" Gerald shouted from the passenger side.

Gavin let go of Helga and walked to the back of the SUV to unload her things. "Hi, Gerald, Phoebe…Oh, Arnold." Gavin quickly unloaded Helga's things and walked to the door. Helga waved as they drove off and walked inside to her room.

Gavin was putting Helga's things in her room, "So, you didn't tell me that Arnold guy was going…"

Helga took a seat, "I didn't know, Gavin. Gerald invited him along last minute."

"Mmm hmm…I don't like him, Helga."

"Why? He has done nothing to you."

"Babe, you all had something…"

"Gavin, there is absolutely nothing between Arnold and I. You're the one that I love." Helga planted a loving kiss on Gavin's cheek.

He smiled, "Absolutely nothing, right?"

"Nothing at all, I swear." Helga kissed him once more.

When Helga first got home from Spring Break, it was easy to pretend nothing had happened, but with every passing night, she felt a sense of remorse that grew and grew.

_Oh, c'mon, Helga, ol' girl. That stupid football head won't tell a soul. If he does, I will rip him apart limb by limb. He will not destroy my relationship with Gavin. I love Gavin; He's my heart and soul. What happened with Arnold was mistake induced by alcohol. If I had been in my right mind, I would never have slept with that stupid football head, _Helga thought as she laid in her bed late at night. She had been tossing and turning for hours. It had been a week since the night with Arnold, and the guilt was overwhelming at this point. Helga got up and decided to go lay with Gavin; she thought maybe he could soothe her mind.

She slowly closed the door behind her, locking it behind her. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Gavin…Gaaaviiin…BABE!"

Gavin jumped, "Oh, hey, baby. What's wrong?" He moved aside, making space for Helga.

"I can't sleep. I've been tossing and turning for hours." She climbed into bed and leaned close to him.

Gavin rubbed his eyes, "Is something on your mind?"

"No…well, yes…I—I just have a lot of anxiety."

"Because of our wedding?"

"Yes, and because of…our wedding night."

"You know anxiety is bad, babe. Don't worry, and what anxiety do you have for our wedding night?" Gavin propped his head up on his hand.

"Well, you know how I said that I wanted to wait…What if we don't have a good time? What if it hurts? What if I'm not good at it?" Helga nervously said.

"We'll be fine." Gavin kissed her cheek.

"I want our wedding night to be enjoyable…so I think it'd be good to get it over rather than wait two more months."

"Well, when?"

"Right now…"

"Really?" Gavin's eyes went wide.

Helga bit her lip nervously and nodded. Gavin pulled off his clothing and tossed it aside. Helga did the same thing and pressed her nude body against his. Gavin kissed her and rolled on top of her.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapters. I have two more done, but I am in the middle of editing those. I kept changing my mind as to how the story would end, but I have an idea now.


End file.
